


Five Ways for New York’s Finest FBI Agents

by livrelibre



Category: White Collar
Genre: Authority Figures, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Multi, POV Female Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, Christie and Laren work out the power and peril of police authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways for New York’s Finest FBI Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Scare a Man in Five Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4531) by afiawri. 



> For kink_bingo authority figures square. Unbetaed; concrit welcome. References to 2x02 an 2x10 and fifth part a remix of afiawri's [How to Scare a Man in Five Seconds](http://afiawri.dreamwidth.org/23571.html).

Christie had been at the WTO protests in Seattle, still tensed up and kept her hands pointedly in sight at random traffic stops, had gone to community policing workshops in their neighborhoods in DC and New York and had a good ten-minute bit on the power of the state personified in law enforcement officials (Diana had had to make a hasty exit with her from more than one Fibbie bar night over that). But that totally didn't stop her from getting hot when Diana broke out the handcuffs and told her they might find a way to reduce her sentence if she helped Agent Cruz out, gesturing to Lauren’s wide-spread legs. When she'd asked for this particular fantasy, face buried in Lauren's neck and Diana's arms around her as they cuddled in bed, Diana had only hmmed thoughtfully and said "Well, that's a pretty fun way to face your fears," and Lauren just laughed, not unkindly.

*

For Diana and Lauren, the badge and gun were part of them, part not only of the job but also of the oath they’d sworn to uphold the law and protect people. Sure, it didn’t always work out the way it was supposed to and justice certainly wasn’t blind, but they did the best they could and learned to cope with the rest in whatever way they could. And if that coping sometimes ended up with them, guns and badges surrendered, on their knees in front of Christie, well that was between the three of them.

*

“Anything you say or do could be held against you in a court of law. Or you could just hold it against me now and then I might--- Oh, fuck it Lauren, I can’t even--”

“Really? Really, you can’t do this? We go undercover all the time and you don’t get to come at the end of it!”

“Yeah, but I’m usually not pretending to be a beat cop from a bad porn movie.”

“Tell you what, act it out and I’ll let you use that nightstick.”

“Now you’re talking. And you’ll have the right to remain silent unless I can make you scream.”

*

The porn movie version of policing was pretty fun--whether it was her with Diana and Lauren or the two of them alone--but what Christie loved best was watching them suit up in the early morning (or late night since the hours were never regular). Watching these warm and passionate women she loved slip on the cool, crisp lines of professional authority, clip a badge they never took lightly on their belts, and handle with care a gun they took even less lightly out into the flawed world to protect as best they could lit her up inside. And if the glow she felt wasn’t just pride and was often centered a little lower down--well, then she knew that feeling and that trust were in good hands.

*

Bilal was too easy, just a jumped-up princeling who thought he could hide behind diplomatic immunity (she hated that), bluster and backup henchmen. It was kind of sweet to disabuse him of that notion but Diana had been eating guys like him for breakfast for ages. Sure it was kind of fun, breezing up to him and making him sweat. That would never get old--putting the fear of the law into guys who thought they were beyond it and better than her. But very few of them were better and none of them were beyond the law. It was part of why she had gone into the FBI and white collar crime, besides her need to do for others what Charlie had done for her--protect and make sure no one else’s world would be shattered. She’d grown up with too many of these assholes who thought money and power put them beyond anyone’s reach, that what they had in their wallets and between their legs made them somehow better than the rest of the world. She made it plain she wasn’t impressed and that none of them would get away with whatever bullshit they were trying to pull but they never believed her. She always warned them she meant business but they were too cocky to think she could back up everything she said with concrete action. Barrow, like so many others, hadn’t believed her when she said she’d take him down, but he’d been wrong as all the others and standing on him while she’d proved her point hadn’t been awful. It was the same with Bilal. What they didn’t realize, what no one had really gotten, was that she never said or did anything she didn’t mean and not out of any particular hatred or bitterness but just because she’d promised to always speak truth to power and then back it up. That was a promise she had made to herself and to the women who loved her and fulfilling that was sweeter than anything.


End file.
